vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Exterminator Destroyer
|-| MK1 = |-| MK2 = |-| MK3 = |-| MK4 = |-| MK5 = |-| MK6 = General The Exterminator Destroyer is the Xeno Division's Destroyer, and the first Tier 6 Destroyer in existence. It was first made available in the event Outbreak. Strategy and Setup: Advantages: Like all destroyers, the Exterminator is very versatile. It is mainly used in PvE or PvP as it has a very long range and can do very high amounts of damage with the new Xeno Division Tech. With its high damage output and cargo capacity, it can be excellent against bases. Its high cargo capacity can drain almost all player bases in a couple of runs and its high damage easily destroys a base. However unlike other destroyers, it has a whopping extra 60% combat speed and 20% strafe speed which makes it able to catch even cruisers efficiently with an Agility Field. It also can catch other destroyers with ease with the extra speed added on. The Exterminator destroyer is the successor to the Damocles Destroyer, and superior in almost every aspect with added mass, health, speed, cargo capacity, and tech. On the topic of tech, it can equip the most powerful weapons in the game like the Xeno Rupture Beam or Xeno Siege Casing with Xeno Shatter Driver. But it also can equip very high armor like the Talonite Armor and all its other variants. This added tech will crush almost every other non-xeno hull very fast on a 1 on 1 battle. It also has a high alien resist, making Alien Outposts farming with it much easier. That also means it takes less damage from Xeno oriented weapons with Alien type damage. This means Punisher Cruisers will take longer to kill the Exterminator with Xeno Disintegrator Cannon than a Covenant cruiser with Infernal Wave Drivers. Mk Elite versions are considered the best destroyers in the game as it has all the above benefits plus the benefits of mark upgrading being reduced weapon mass. Disadvantages: Although it can equip very high class armor, it still falls easily if barraged with firepower as it only has 2 armor slots. Decimator Cutters can easily destroy the Exterminator as its high speed flies through the added range and its stasis resist means it cannot be slowed down as much. Keep in mind they have no bonus damage to the Exterminator though. The Exterminator is very hard to mark up as one must get materials from high level Alien fleets and strike it lucky with the awful drop chances in the strongboxes making it a very big hassle to mark up. It also has no added bonuses in PvP whatsoever so it wont do better against cruisers than battleships but deal the same modifier to each hull type which means Punisher Cruisers can simply tank through the shots. Setup: See Exterminator Destroyer Builds for more info. Gallery VEGA_Conflict_Exterminator_Destroyer_angle.png|HD Render of the Exterminator Destroyer ExterminatorAngle.jpeg|Angle of all Exterminator Destroyer models Trivia * The Exterminator Destroyer breaks two rules of the Destroyer class, but isn't a Class X hull, these rules are its +60 extra Combat speed and +20 extra Strafe speed *Although the game says to use these against Alien Outposts, Punisher Cruisers are much better at that job. * The Exterminator Destroyer looks very similar to the Annihilator Battleship. * The Exterminator Destroyer was thought to have no real counter as a Xeno Frigate was not gonna be released. This changed however when players saw that Xeno hulls have no combat perks. ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Xeno Division Category:Hulls Category:Destroyers Category:Event Prizes